Remembering the Truth
by megami hikari
Summary: Selene was forever in a deep sleep, to be forever forgotten by everyone, except for one who has always tried to find her, to wake her.


Selene was forever in a deep sleep, to be forever forgotten by everyone, except for one who has always tried to find her, to wake her. Taken away by the gods and put into an enternal sleep until she was needed. Taken away from the one man who loved her. Her sister never knew of Selene, she always thought Selene was her grandmother, little did the girl know that her mother had another child, a child she named after her mother. Selene was a beautiful girl, long rainbow color hair, colors of all the planets. At age six before her sister was to be born she was living with her Uncle Hades, Queen Serenity could not bare to have Selene with her, she looked to much like her father, a man she would never see again, and she couldn't be reminded of that everyday, so she sent Selene away. The gods and goddesses took it upon themselves to teach Selene the ways of their kind and power. They later found out that the child's father was somone from the stars and she carried the rainbow crystal, unlike the silver and gold crystals the rainbow had the power to create life. So she was given the title Goddess of Life. When she turned twenty she was told that she needed to be put into a deep slumber. She didn't know why, but if the gods deemed it then she obeyed, because she trusted her parents words. She was told that the reason was that Cronos forsaw the downfall of the Silver Millienum and they didn't want her to be apart of it cause she would be needed in the future with her power. The gods and goddesses gave their childern most of their power, but each of one them gave a little to Selene, because unlike her mother and sister, they knew she would bring them back to life when they were needed again. So here is where our story begins, a thousand years into the future.  
  
"Come on Sailormoon, we need you," cried Sailor Venus.  
  
"Yea, meatball head, you can't leave us, not this time," sobbed Sailor Mars.  
  
"Usa-mama, please come back," cried a little Sailor Saturn.  
  
The rest of the girls couldn't even say anything they were to shocked, even Tuxedo Mask was speechless, there laid his love, on the ground after defeating Chaos.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen, not this way, something is not right," said Sailor Pluto.  
  
Mintues past and no one could move, soon a black portal and out stepped a female figure. Everyone gets in postion thinking it is a new enemy. The woman yawns, stretches and drags a few people out of the portal, looking slightly annoyed at them. The girls just looked at the people and got shocked looks on their faces, thinking, THE GENERALS. The female looks a lot like Serenity, but here hair is not in the royal hairstyle so she can't be related to Serenity.  
  
"Why did you have to come and wake me up, i was having a NICE dream," said the girl pouting.  
  
"Gomen Selene-chan, really, we didn't mean to, but you were to awaken now," said someone who looked like Malachite only with short hair.  
  
"So how was your thousand year nap Selene," grinned a man that looked like Jedite.  
  
"Oh it was great, wish i could have finished my dream i was having, but, no i was awaken. So why are we here?" asked Selene, looking at the four men.  
  
"Well we brought you here cause you are needed to bring Princess Serenity back to life," replied Zoicite as they floated to the ground.  
  
"You want me to HEAL her," pointing to her now dead sister, "why should i heal her."  
  
"Because she is your sister Selene-hime, don't you want to know your sister," asked Nephrite.  
  
She glares at him, for all she knew she had no sister, she had no family cause her own flesh and blood mother disowned her, "Fine, i will heal the brat, but i do not wish to know my sister, i have no family," she walked up to the dead girl. She held her hand over Serenity's body and a pure white like fell down from her hand into Serenity's body, "From the power of the moon and stars, power given to be by the blessed gods and goddesses, let the Goddess of the Cosmos live once again." The light died down and Serenity slowly opened her eyes.  
  
A groggy Serenity asked "Wha......what happened?"  
  
Selene looked at her then looked at everyone else, "She needs rest, make sure she stays in the light of the moon for a few days to be healed," and with that she started to walk away.  
  
Serenity made an attempt to stop the older girl, "Wait, who are you."  
  
Selene turned back to look at the Serenity, "No one that you should concern yourself with, Mal, Jed, Zoi and Nep lets go, our work here is far from down," starts walking away, but turns to look at the scouts, "do as i say with the Princess, or i should rather call her the Goddess of te Cosmos, since that is what she will become in a few days, we will be seeing you around." and with that note the five of them walked off into the nite.  
  
Uranus turned to Pluto, "Pluto, who was that."  
  
Pluto did not look at them, she just looked at the retreating back of Selene and tells them, "She is the first princess of the moon, she is the Goddess of Life. She has been awaken."  
  
Serenity blinks in confusion, "Puu, what do you mean first princess and awaken."  
  
"It is a long story, i will tell you all in a few days after we rest up and get out strength back, i fear there is more to this then we know," said Pluto as she disappeared.  
  
Jupiter sighs, "well i guess there isn't anything else that we can do, so lets all go home."  
  
"Serenity can come home with me, since it is a warm nite out i can open one of the doors to the shrine to let the moonlight in," said Mars as she helps Serenity stand and walk.  
  
"Thake you Raye, good night minna-san see you all tomorrow," said Serenity.  
  
Everyone headed in opposite directions to their homes, but six people weren't headed home, they were all in a converstaion.  
  
"So you have awakened, nice to see you Selene," said Pluto.  
  
"Setsuna, i guess even in my sleep i can cause you to not see things, this is one of those things that you shouldn't know about. Before you ask, these are the Real Guardians of the Earth Prince, the ones that Princess Serenity battle years ago were clones, fakes. Don't fret over this, we will be in contact with you soon," and with that the five of them teleported away.  
  
"Don't fret she says, how can i not fret," whined Setsuna as she went back to the Time Gates. 


End file.
